Unlikely Love
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Ezra goes out because he can't sleep one night. He finds Hera outside. What happens when Kanan breaks up with her and he helps her through it? Find out. BTW this the first story of its kind.
1. Unlikely Love

**Hey y'all! Someone requested this so enjoy!**

Ezra couldn't sleep one night so he went outside.

He was shocked to find Hera on the ramp of the _Ghost_ crying.

He sat beside her.

"Hera, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

She looked up.

"It's Kanan." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"It's Kanan." She said louder.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Me and him broke up." She said.

"Why?" Ezra asked shocked at her response.

"He said this battle was more important than me." Hera said.

Ezra just stared with counfusion.

He then got a thought and wrapped his arms around Hera.

He was shocked when she put her head on his shoulder.

"You feel any better?" He asked.

She didn't respond.

He looked down and seen that she fell asleep.

He picked her up and carried her to bed.

When he put her in bed he laied down beside her bed.

 _The next morining_

When Hera woke up the most unexpected thing she seen was Ezra laying beside her bed.

She remembered what happened the night before and smiled.

"Ezra wake up." Hera said.

Ezra opened his eyes and smiled. "Glad I could help." He said.

Ezra got up and before he could get to the door Hera told him to sit by her.

He said okay.

He sat by her and did not expect her to kiss him.

When they broke away Ezra was blushing like crazy.

"I love you Ezra." Hera said.

"I love you too." Ezra said.

He kissed her again.

 _An hour later_

"Where is that kid?" Kanan asked Zeb.

"I don't know." Zeb said.

Right then Ezra came in. "Sorry I'm late." Ezra said.

"It's fine but where were you?" Kanan asked.

"Me and Hera talked." Ezra said.

He started blushing when he said her name.

Kanan looked at him really weird. "What did you do kid?"

"Just helping her get over you." Ezra said.

 **So what did y'all think? BTW who knew what happened during that hour? I'll update if someone gets it right.**


	2. Discovered

**Hey y'all! I decided to not be mean so I'm updating today. And as you guessed someone got it right also Ezra is twenty in this story so it will make sense.**

The whole time Ezra was doing jedi training he couldn't get his mind off Hera.

 _'Man Kanan was a jerk to Hera.'_ He thought.

"Ezra get your head out of the clouds!" Kanan yelled.

Ezra didn't listen though.

"Huh, stop." Kanan said frustrated. "Kid what is wrong with you?"

"I've got the best girlfriend ever." Ezra said.

"Oh I know that feeling." Kanan said. "But I moved on. We've got a war to fight so for your sake get your mind off Sabine."

"Sabine? That's not my girlfriend Hera is." Ezra said.

It took Kanan a minute but he thought the kid was joking so he laughed.

"Kanan I'm not kidding." Ezra said.

"Kid thanks for the laugh but until I hear her say it I won't beileive you." Kanan said.

"Okay. One minute, Hera come here for a minute!" Ezra yelled.

"Yeah Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Can you please tell Kanan we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked.

Hera looked at Kanan, "Kanan we're dating."

Kanan stood there then it hit him and he knew why Ezra was late for training.

"Hey can I skip training today?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I need to clear my head anyways and proccess all of this." Kanan said.

"Awsome, come on Hera." Ezra said.

They walked off and left Kanan with Zeb.

"Zeb I know why Ezra was late today." Kanan said.

It took Zeb a minute but he figured it out, "No... you think... Ezra and Hera aren't stupid... but... oh my force!" Zeb yelled.

"I know right. Gosh I never thought Ezra would actually be able to get with Hera." Kanan said.

 _With Ezra and Hera_

When Ezra finally got to be alone with Hera they started kissing.

"You know I will never understand why Kanan left you." Ezra said.

"I'm over it. Besides I've got you now." Hera said.

They kissed again.

"You know I've kinda always liked you." Ezra said when they broke away.

"Yeah, I knew the whole time." Hera said.

"Hey, would it be okay if I moved in with you?" Ezra asked.

"Let's see how this goes first." Hera said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

"Hey Ezra the real reason Kanan left me was because he likes Sabine now." Hera told him.

"What? Did he really leave you for Sabine?" Ezra asked shocked.

"Yeah." Hera said.

"Man Kanan was a jerk but there was one good thing that came out of it." Ezra said as they kissed again.

"What?" Hera asked when they broke away.

"I got you." Ezra said smiling. "And I don't plan on leaving you."

"I love you Ezra." Hera said kissing him again.

"I love you too Hera." Ezra said when they broke away.

 **Well what did y'all think? Also in this story Hera is 21 so Kanan is 24. Also Sabine is 23 because she's three years older than Ezra. Also should I get Sabine and Kanan together or just keep it a EzraxHera story and do the whole SabinexKanan thing in another story?**


	3. Things Get Serious

**Hey y'all! So plz forgive me but I messed up Sabine's age in this story she's actually 20.**

Hera and Ezra had been dating for three weeks and things were getting serious.

For example, Ezra lied about falling asleep in the common room when he was really with Hera.

Also, Ezra had brought up the subject of him moving in with Hera three times a week.

She finally decided to talk to Ezra about it.

"Ezra can we talk?" Hera asked.

Ezra smiled and said, "Sure."

"You know how you've been asking me if you could move in with me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said waiting for her answer.

"I've thought it over and my answer is yes." Hera said.

Ezra grinned then kissed her.

"So when can I move in?" Ezra asked.

"Whenever you want I geuss." Hera told him.

"Alright I'll get my stuff." Ezra said.

He first went to find Zeb.

"Hey Zeb you get your room back. I'm moving in with Hera." Ezra said then he bolted.

When he got his 3 possesions from him and Zeb's room he went to Hera's room.

"Hey." He said.

She looked up and smiled, "Hey."

When he put his stuff down he sat by her and looked at her.

She knew what he was thinking.

 _An hour later_

Ezra was rushing to get outside for training.

"Sorry I'm late again Kanan." Ezra said panting.

"It's fine Ezra you've only been late for training three days a week." Kanan said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah Kanan hows the whole Sabine thing going?" Ezra asked to get back at Kanan.

"Good actually. We might be dating by next week." Kanan said.

"Oh. By the way did Zeb tell you I moved in with Hera?" Ezra asked after they had already started.

"Yeah he did." Kanan responded getting more frustrated by the minute.

He didn't regreat leaving Hera, he was just frustrated with Ezra because he kept saying stuff that made him mad.

After that though Kanan had enough so he just told Ezra to stop and training was canceled.

Ezra grinned when he heard that and ran into the ship.

He found Hera in the _Phantom_ were they usally spent time with each other.

They started kissing.

"I love you Ezra." Hera said.

"I love you too Hera." Ezra said.

After a while they went to Hera's room.

 **So what did y'all think? BTW the KananxSabine story I'm gonna do is about the reason why Kanan broke up with Hera so it will tie into this story.**


	4. Shocker

**Hey y'all! Before I start I'd like to give a shout out to Ashoka1248 and her story Strange Feelings because he inspiered me to keep this story going so give him a round of appluse.**

"Ezra can we talk?" Hera asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Ezra asked.

"I'm pregnant." Hera told him.

"What? That's great!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I'm worried though. What are the others gonna say?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I love you and that's all that matteres." Ezra said.

He kissed her.

"We should tell the rest." Hera said.

"Your right. Come on." Ezra said.

They found everyone in the common room.

"Guys we've got something to tell y'all." Ezra said.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"Hera is pregnant." Ezra said.

"WHAT!" Kanan shouted.

"You heard me." Ezra said.

"And you're the father?" Kanan asked.

They nodded.

"Congrats guys." Zeb said.

"I wish y'all the best." Sabine said.

"Thanks." They both said.

Kanan stood there but then spoke, "I'm happy for both of y'all."

"Thanks Kanan." Ezra said.

 _10 month time skip_

"Ezra go check on Kaden." Hera said.

"Alright." Ezra said as he got up.

He picked up the small twi'lek boy.

After a minute Ezra put the baby down and went back to bed.

"He's fine. I love you Hera." Ezra said.

"Okay. I love you too." Hera said.

 **So what did y'all think? By the way I only got the name, gender, and species for the baby. I need help bad. So here are my questions:**

 **1: What color should the babys skin be?**

 **2: Should the kid be force-sensetive?**

 **3: Tall or short?**

 **4: Eye color?**

 **5: How should the baby act?**

 **Plz answer in the review space or PM me. I'm going to update my story Kelly Saturday.**


	5. Rasing Kaden

**Hey y'all! I'm finally updating. I hope y'all like this.**

 _9 months later_

Things were not easy rasing Kaden.

Ezra always had to make sure he stayed out of everything because he was mischeve, just like him.

"Ezra, please keep Kaden out of trouble today." Hera said.

"Okay Hera. I promise he won't cause any trouble." Ezra said.

"He better not." Hera said.

Hera left.

"Okay Kaden. Come on." Ezra said.

Kaden walked over to Ezra.

Ezra picked him up and spoke, "Look Kaden, if you caus trouble your momma is gonna kill me so please be good."

Kaden nodded.

"Alright now do you know about the force?" Ezra asked.

Kaden shook his head.

"Huh, I use it all the time." Ezra said.

Kaden shrugged.

"I give up." Ezra said.

He put Kaden down.

Kaden walked back over to Ezra and force jumped into Ezra's arms.

"You don't know what the force is yet you can use it?" Ezra asked.

Kaden giggled.

"Kaden, I'm now absolutley positive you are realated to me." Ezra said.

 _1 hour later_

Hera came back.

"Hera, we have a problem." Ezra said.

"Did Kaden cause trouble?" Hera asked.

"No, but it's about him." Ezra said.

"He's force-sensetive isn't he?" Hera asked.

"Yeah, he is." Ezra said.

"Ezra you are lucky Kaden needs a father because I really want to kill you right now." Hera said.

"Why do you want to kill me?!" Ezra asked.

"Because your force-sensetive and now Kaden is." Hera said.

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow. Look I can't help it but I can teach him to hide it." Ezra said.

He kissed her.

"I won't let the Empire take him." Ezra said.

"Promise?" Hera asked.

"I promise." Ezra said.

"Please keep your lightsaber away from him though." Hera said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

"Ezra get your kid!" Sabine yelled.

"Uh, now I'm sure he's your child." Hera said.

Ezra and Hera left to go get Kaden aka Trouble.

 **So what did y'all think? Also Kaden has earthy green skin, tall, blueish green eyes, and acts like Ezra. Also my story Allison will be updated tomorrow. Yes! I spelled tomorrow right!**


End file.
